


停车地存档

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 存档点





	停车地存档

【我沉浸在音乐声和嘈杂中，我注视着面前丰满美人的胸部，她过快的语速和电音混合起来，成为了迷幻的一部分。  
我半敛着眼，举起酒杯笑着干了一杯以表示我还在听。  
虽然我既没专注听也没听懂。  
我听着有人欢呼我的名字，有人不屑的走过。有人贴过来热舞有人的手指在我脊背上滑动。  
就在我即将放空自己再干下一杯，埋入霓虹灯下显得格外诱人的柔软胸膛之间时，一双强有力的手猛地掐住我的腰，那手就像铁钳一样。  
我发出抱怨的咕哝，姑娘们也小声抱怨着，却渐渐消声。  
当然了，世界第一第二第三的CR7先生，要是球场上也能这样吓到对手静音就好了。  
我被他捏住后颈踉踉跄跄的往出带，最后一口抢来的酒不小心呛到了自己，一路边咳边笑，歪歪斜斜的勾着某人的肩膀。  
“克里斯，你吓到她们了。”我抱怨着，被粗暴的扔上了副驾驶。  
一路上克里斯不发一言的开着车，而我胡乱调着电台，跟着电台里的失真音乐哼唱着蕾哈娜的Umbrella。  
“你完全跑调了！”沉默是金先生终于说了今晚的第一句话。  
我停了一下，笑的前仰后合，天呐看啊，这个人竟然还敢和我论跑调。  
这个世界上估计也只有卡卡才会说他唱歌好听了。  
到了地方他停下了车，我踉踉跄跄的先钻了出来，扶着车门盯着地面。  
克里斯痛恨我喝酒，尤其是喝醉，我知道。  
可去他的！我想喝就喝！他又是谁？！  
他扶着我走进门廊，我莫名而起的怒火令我回身揪住他的领子在他嘴唇上咬了一口，亲吻时双眼直视着他，而他也看着我。  
“你不应该喝这么多，你这是在自我毁灭！”克里斯的声音暗藏怒火。  
我贴上前去，在他耳边歪过脸“操.你.的.”  
他猛地推开了我的肩膀，我也顺势倒在了地毯上，双肘撑地仰着脸笑起来，有些歇斯底里的向后仰过头。  
“来一发么！我需要来一发！起码今天…而你…你可是吓跑了我的好姑娘们…你得补偿我…”我用脚轻轻踢着他的小腿，克里斯逆着灯光的脸让我看不清。  
“还是说你为了保护职业生涯，真的和马卡报说的一样…哈哈哈哈哈哈只喜欢躺平了不出力哈哈哈哈哈哈我今天可是没力气骑乘了哈哈哈哈…唔…”  
猛地被扑倒躺平在地毯上，后脑勺闷闷的疼，瞬间袭来的亲吻则掠夺了我的呼吸，微微的窒息感令我望向天花板的双眼起了雾，双手也紧紧搂住了这掠夺者。】

 

【运动员不应该喝酒，无论任何时候，任何地点，更不应该喝醉。  
我警告了梅苏特无数遍，别碰酒——至少别喝醉。想到他毕竟出生在德国，让他完全不碰酒大概有点难度，于是我加上了后面一句。  
没想到他完全没有体会到我的心情，从来从来都没有听过我的话，反而在最近变本加厉起来。  
我不知道为什么，是他内心的叛逆作崇还是完全不在意我说了什么。反正今天我又从酒吧把喝醉了的梅苏特带回了家，我压抑着愤怒的话语他仍然不当回事，被我推开后摔倒在地上还无可救药的放肆大笑，用脚踢着我的小腿求欢。  
他又在提那些女孩们了，还用极其欠揍的语调对我进行嘲讽。他对我的弱点清楚的很，我心中多日的不满和怒火在此刻仿佛找到了发泄口，猛的咬上他微微张开的嘴唇，在他口腔里攻城略地不给他喘息的机会。  
从后方探入，用手大力揉搓着富有弹性的臀部，手指不时插进紧闭的小嘴中。另一只手把他下身剥光，将衣物扔在一边之后抬起他一条腿搭在我肩上，模仿着性交的动作隔着布料磨蹭着他大腿内侧的皮肤。】

【克里斯粗鲁的手指令我有些刺痛的扭了扭腰，但他手掌的温度令我的皮肤很是受用，我热爱那种干燥温暖的触感在我皮肤上滑动的感觉。  
我在他粗鲁的扒掉我的裤子时轻轻抬起腰，配合的从裤筒抽出腿，趁着他扔出衣服的时候用脚在他叉开跪在地上的双腿中间揉了揉，感受着滚烫的温度刮擦着脚心。  
克里斯掐住了那只脚腕给了我一个危险的眼神，把它扛在了肩上，隔着裤子用那片炙热蹭着我光裸的皮肤，使那一片变成了蔓延的红色。  
我叼着他的舌头用齿尖刮着，交缠在一起，抬着腰配合他的扩张，把痛嘶都隐藏在了胸膛深处，传出来的只剩下了喘息和心跳。  
来不及吞咽的口水滑落下去，他掐着腰部的手也四处游动着，我胡乱摸索试图加快克里斯的速度，酒精使我的皮肤触感变得敏感了，我搂着他，感觉仿佛能摸出他的血液在血管中奔流的汹涌。  
被钝钝的侵入，饱胀感和刺痛首先占据了高地，随后则是火星被微风吹过，燃烧起来的燎原大火。  
我胡乱的摸着他的躯体，揉着他的胸，啃噬舔吻他的肩背和嘴唇，在他耳边发表着我自己也不清楚内容的演讲。  
我唯一记住的，是我失火的灵魂和他凝视的瞳孔，与保持呼吸的本能。  
随着撞击在柔软的长毛地毯上滑动，体液肆意的污染着这舒适的织物，我把手滑到克里斯背后，感受着他的肌肉动作，感受着他的心跳加速，我一定是止住了一会呼吸，不然又怎么会感觉大脑缺氧呢。  
我在释放后精疲力尽，但还在试图配合他的动作，余韵冲击着本就晕乎乎的脑子，我感觉困倦又舒适。  
我试图说些什么，看到克里斯的表情我明白我一定是说了些什么，他加快了速度，可我却搞不懂我说了些什么，我都听不到自己的声音了，耳膜只有心跳声和轰鸣。  
我吻着他，我吻着他在我释放后他缓下节奏温柔的磨着我时，我最后难耐的只好张大了嘴喘气，失焦的双眼逆光看着天花板上的吊灯。  
我感觉…很放松…  
记忆在此处戛然而止，我握着克里斯的手臂靠在他怀里，陷入了迟来的沉眠】

【我热爱进球，射门和赢得比赛，正如我热爱进入梅苏特身体中一样。在进入的一瞬被温暖紧致所包围的感觉太过美妙，容易让人上瘾，丝毫不亚于把球射进球门中的被万众瞩目的快感。  
加上酒精的作用，梅苏特今天极其的放松，在稍稍收缩几下之后便放松的让我进去了。  
在进入到最深处时我对上他的眼睛，看到的是他已经被熊熊火焰所燃烧的灵魂和说不清道不明的感情。之后我没有再移开过视线，似乎世间除了他之外再没有什么值得我关注的东西，想与他融为一体，让他变成我的一部分，也让我变成他的一部分。他感受到了吗？  
这种强烈的渴望融合在下身激烈的撞击中，皮肤间的摩擦和交合时所发出的水声以及我带有热度的目光中。  
他比我先一步释放，失去焦点的视线令人感到一丝怜悯，下身死死挽留着那根滚烫。我抱住了他，在他高潮之后的微微痉挛中又开始寻找适当的契机。最终我在甬道的深处释放了自己，而梅苏特早已在我的手臂中眯上了眼睛。我在他的脸上落下一吻，不愿意抽出已经疲软的下身。  
这小恶魔掌握着我通往极乐世界的钥匙。】


End file.
